The Fragile Prince and His Beloved Knight
by Podsolnechniki
Summary: They are two people, the prince and the slave as they were little until the slave became the royal knight. A years passed until they have feelings to each other but their love is forbidden because the punishment is dead or exile. They must pretend nothing happen between them while at night secretly, they are sneaking at some place to meet each other. YuuRam


Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh! It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo who made best story and lovely couple, Yuri and Wolfram

Author Note : Hello everyone, it's me Podsolnechniki and I'm back. As you can see, I upload my new story "The Fragile Prince and His Beloved Knight" while continuing my first story, "The Unknown Demon King and Future Demon Prince" but I'm need some time to finish it and send to my beta. This May until now, University activity made me busy, which I made thesis for my graduation and I hope I'm pass this year.

About this story, I wrote it when I'm take a break while I did my thesis, well around half an hour twice-thrice a week I wrote it. Sometimes I want to make a new story which different from my other story although the background still same, Royal Kingdom theme. Finally my beta, yuuram2fangirl, finished to beta'ed my story, thank you so much to spare your time for beta'ed my story and give some advice from me.

I hope you like the story and enjoy, reader~ :D

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Prince and His beloved Knight

.

.

The two brothers with black hair were what captured my attention as I observed the sale of slaves from the carriage window. The bigger one just stood there as the seller explained something to him while his younger brother stared forward with blank eyes. The seller glanced at younger one and a frown settled on his face. He seemed quite irritated at the younger brother moody attitude and blank face. Out of seemingly no where he produces a whip and gets ready to whip him. The older brother didn't seem to like this treatment of his brother and stepped forward to defend him. The shopkeeper, in is fury, just pushed the older brother aside and he fell on the ground. The little brother screamed loudly when he saw his big brother falling on the ground. As he looked up I noticed a pair of dark onyx eyes that shined bright with anger directed towards the shopkeeper. He took a big stone lying on the ground and throws it at the shopkeeper, most probably as a revenge for his brother.

The seller screamed in pain as the stone hits its mark. Stumbling a bit he raised his hand to his head and seemed to feel the blood over there. Some of the blood had also dropped around his mouth. As he seemed to realize that he's bleeding he pulled the little brother and threw him to ground and stared to whip him really hard. The little brother screamed loudly and covered his head, trying to cover himself. He beggded and pleaded with the seller but the seller ignored it or pretended not hear it and kept whipping him until his shirt was torn into pieces. The big brother tried to stop the seller by pulling his shirt but to no avails. The seller pushed the big brother until he fell right next to his little brother. Without any mercy, the seller started whipping him again as the brothers screamed in pain and asked for mercy.

Suddenly Gwen-gwen, my big brother opened the carriage door and was followed by Con-con, my second big brother. I was going to follow him but Gisella stopped me saying something about me being too small to go outside. But I really didn't care about what she was saying. I just followed my brothers and saw that Gwen-gwen held the slave seller hand that held the whip his face serious and furious.

"What are you doing? They are the kids, you shouldn't have done that." Gwen-gwen threw the whip aside and a lot of people at market recognized their King who was trying to save the kids. People slowly began to surround him along with Con-con. Realizing that his master had stopped his whipping, the big brother ran towards his little brother and hugged him tightly.

"I am doing the right thing okay?! They are just slaves and they are not listening to me!" The slave seller was furious and he pushed Gwendal back quite hard. I heard people gasping or sucking in a shocked breath at the way their King was being treated. The most shocking thing was when the seller spit on Gwen-gwen face. Gwen-gwen did nothing. As he calmly wipe the saliva from his face with his hand, four of his knights caught the slave seller and made him bow down to his knees.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Yozak, one of Gwen-gwen guards as well as Con-con friends pointing his sword at the seller eyes.

"Who the hell is he?" the slave seller snapped trying to stand up. He fell back on the ground as Yozak hit him.

"He's Gwendal von Voltaire, The King of Shinmakoku! Have you had no respect towards him?" asked Gisella immediately changing into her sergeant mode. When Gisella mentioned Gwen-gwen's name, all of the people bowed to him. Even the slave seller bowed before to him. I could see that he was trembling. He looked scared of the punishment he might get for disrespecting the King by spitting on his face. Although all the people were bowing to Gwengwen, the black hair brothers didn't bow down to him. They just sat hugging each other, lost in their own world.

"Your Majesty! Please forgive me… Please spare me… I don't wanna die…" he begged, the fear in his voice apparent. I could see him crawling to Gwen-gwen and kissing his feet and hands. Uncaring, Gwen-gwen snatched away his hands and stamped on the sellers face really hard. The brothers glanced at Gwen-gwen hitting their seller and they backed off, the relief on their face showing the fact that they were confident in their safety now. After a few seconds, Gwen-gwen took the whip and threw it aside.

"That's your punishment…" Gwendal walked closer to him and knelt down pulling his hair until the slave seller face was only a few inches away from him. "From me…"

"Please… have mercy… my king…" the seller began to cry but Gwendal didn't care and he just threw the seller back a look of disgust on his face.

"Gwen-gwen…" I called out to him and ran to him. I could hear Gisella shocked exclamation of 'Prince Wolfram!' as she ran behind me to make me go back in the carriage. I ignored her and kept running towards Gwen-gwen as people around began to turn their heads to see me running towards my big brother. Noticing me, Gwen-gwen smiled and walked towards me. He lifted me up and kissed my cheek lovingly. I giggled a little and hugged him. I was curious about what just happened. I saw the drama but I didnt understand why had it happened.

"Prince Wolfram, you must stay at carriage, not here." Gisella lifted her hands, trying to take me from Gwen-gwen but I whine and kept a tight hold on Gwen-gwen.

"It's okay Gisella, its his age now to be curious about everything around him …" Gwendal pinched my cheeks and I laughed a little. I saw the black haired brothers looking at us curiously. I heard the little brother asking his older brother who were we and what just happened. Realizing that I was staring at them, Gwen-gwen walked towards brothers as I was still in his arms.

"Are they okay now?" I asked Gwen-gwen and looked at the little brother who was equally curious. Our eyes met. The big brother bowed a little but his right hand held his little brother hand.

"They are okay now Wolfie." Gwen-gwen patted my head and I saw the little brother beginning to walk closer to Gwen-gwen, curious.

"Who are you?" I asked him innocently and Gwen-gwen put me back down on the ground and I stepped closer to the black hair little brother.

"I am Shibuya Yuri…" said the little brother but he stepped back when I tried to take his hands. I tried to walk towards him but I felt Gwen-gwen lifting me me in his arms. The slave seller was still kneeling on the ground, not moving after realizing that The King was standing in front of him. Gwen-gwen lifted him up while his other hand was still holding me up.

"Who are they? Seems they are rare and I never saw that hair colors before." Gwen-gwen asked him with serious look.

"They are the sons of King Shibuya, King Gwendal…"

"Didnt all of Shibuya family die? Right after the war between their Kingdom at Monnard Kingdom?" Before Gwen-gwen could continue the big brother interrupted him.

"Not all of them, we are the last ones still alive since we ran away using a secret passage. Our parents and the rest died while us…"

"Since when did I allow you speak?! You little…"

"Ahem!" Gwen-gwen took out his swords and the tip touched the slave seller neck, a few more inches and it would scar him and probably cause his death. People were staring in awe on seeing their King doing justice right in front of them but they were more surprised to see him hold the sword in one hand and support my weight with another.

"Sorry... Sorry… Your Highness…" the slave seller knelt down again and trembled in fear. Gwen-gwen walked back towards the black haired brothers and the smaller brother began to hide behind his big brother while the bigger brother tried to shield his younger brother.

Name..." Gwen-gwen asked a simple question.

"Shibuya Shouri, ex-Prince of Shibuya Kingdom and this is my little brother, ex-Prince Shibuya Yuri." I heard their names. The name of the smaller brother was quite unique for me. The iron chain that handcuffed their legs and also their hands were cut off by Gwen-gwen in one strike. The Shibuya Brothers looked shocked to see that the iron chains had cut off by The King so easily. They moved their hands and feet's to check.

"You are free now…" Gwen-gwen turned around, making his way back to the carriage but I saw the slave seller looking shocked to see his precious and high priced slaves being released for free.

"Gwen-gwen, he's after us…" I pointed at him and hearing my words, Gwen-gwen turned around and lifting his swords again. The slave seller didn't care about his life as he advanced towards us. It looked like he cared more about the money than his life.

"What is it again?" said Gwen-gwen pissed off.

"You must buy it, My King. They are rare slaves and I want to sell them at high prices. YOU MUST PAY FOR IT"

How much do you want to sell them for?" asked Gwen-gwen and gave a signal to Conrart to prepare the gold. I saw Con-con taking few small gold bags from his pocket.

"Twenty gold bags, each of them." Hearing the price, Gwendal's forehead wrinkled up and his eyes turned intense. I knew that it was a sign that he was very angry so to calm him down I stroked his back with my little hand.

"Lower it, ten gold bags each of them."

"I disagree! They are rare slaves and having the sons of Shibuya Kingdom as slaves is a great chance to earn money. We will sell them only at a high price…"

Gwen-gwen was pissed off and within moments, he lifted his sword again. At the sound of the sword, the slave seller knelt before Gwen-gwen his fear clear on his face.

"Okay Okay! You can have them, ten gold bags each of them."

"That's good then… Conrart give him the gold"

Gwendal left the slave seller to grovel on the ground and returned to the carriage with me. I saw the slave seller taking the gold bags from Con-con. After that he threw the black haired brothers aside like trash and walked away. Gisela and Yozak helped the brothers to stand up and took them into the carriage behind ours. Before we entered inside, Con-con stopped Gwen-gwen with a hand on his shoulder.

"Con-con…" I touched his hands and Con-con just smiled at me, patting my head and Gwen-gwen turned towards him with a resigned look like he had already anticipated the question Con-con was going to ask.

"I know what you are gonna say…"

"If you say so, what exactly is your plan Gwendal?"

"Just needed a few private guardians and I think that the two are perfect since Shibuya Family are famous for their defensive and attacking talents. By the way, Wolfram seems to come to you…" Gwendal gave me to Conrart. I hugged him tightly and Conrart stroked my hair lovingly.

"That's all?"

"Probably. After all, Wolfram needs some friends to play with" Said Gwen-gwen and we were ready to return back to the castle at last. I was still staring at the black haired boy who was a little way behind me, smiling at him as he waved his hand at me.

.

.

* * *

Now I am eighteen years old while Yuri is twenty four years old. He's getting taller than he was before and my head only comes up to his shoulder. He has become the Royal Knight, the highest position that every knight has a desire to achieve. Yuri's elder brother, Shibuya Shouri became Gwendal's personal guard which includes following Gwendal and Conrart everywhere to make sure they are safe from all harm.

I don't have any personal guards but sometimes Gwendal asks Yuri to guard me when I go to any places outside the castle or in duty with my brothers. All the other knights of the kingdom treat the Shibuya Brothers differently. Shouri is respected since he has a lot of talent while with Yuri, some of them hate and envy him especially the seniors who are below him and haven't been promoted yet.

The reason is simple; Yuri at such a young age has already become a Royal Knight yet he's not from a noble family, just the ex-Prince of Shibuya Kingdom. There are some of them who hate Shouri too but they can't show their hatred to him since he's a personal guard so usually they shower their hate on Yuri, his little brother. At first, Yuri just ignored it but lately it's getting worse. At least it was worse until Yuri exploded in anger, challenging them to a duel. If they win, they could treat him anyway they want to but if he wins, they have to stop and promise that won't do it ever again. The result was Yuri winning and all of them being defeated easily.

It's late at night and everybody had retired to bed except me. I'm looking out the window with exhausted eyes. As I close my eyes to relax them, I feel a long finger caressing my hair, slowly moving lower into my scalp. It tickles. I open my eyes and see midnight black eyes looking worriedly at me, trying to make sure that I'm fine after what he did to me.

"Sorry… Does it hurt?" Yuri strokes my back slowly while kissing my hair and my ears. We lay on the bed naked, our clothes scattered on the floor messily. I haven't met Yuri for around six months since he had been sent to village, to help the peasants after the recent floods and landslides. I had also checked out that location with my brothers when the floods occurred. The rescue and recuperation mission was going on schedule. It should have be done in around two weeks but suddenly, the landslide occured trapping people beneath it. I and my brothers returned back to the castle but Yuri had to stay all day to make sure thay everyone got out safely and reported it to Gwendal. That problem had been solved but another one arose and two weeks turned into six months that I haven't met Yuri.

Yuri had arrived at midnight with his fellowship. I heard his entry into the castle with the sounds of galloping horses. Knowing that he arrived, I changed my clothes and waited in the bedchamber since I couldn't go outside and greet him like a couple does. The clothes I wore to welcome him was more simple since I wasn't able to decide what to I wear. It's just a nightgown and Yuri complimented me that I would always looked beautiful whatever I wear.

I peeked from the window in time to see them enter the castle. I knew that Yuri and his fellowship would go to their own chambers to get some rest. I had heard knocking on the door and I opened the door still wearing my robe to cover my nightgown. Before I could open the door, it opened by itself and I saw a tall black hair man standing in front of me.

"Yuri…" I muttered, surprised but happy to see him back. I pulled him inside, making sure that no one is looking then closed the door, locking it. As I opened my mouth to say something, Yuri crushed his lips against mine while pushing me against the wall. I replied to his kisses as passionate as he kissed me and one by one he began to untie my robe strings, followed with my nightgown until I'm bare naked.

We broke our kiss and Yuri began to undress himself with my help, throwing his vest to the floor followed with his pants. Both of us were naked. We continued it, letting our desires run rampant as we made love three times. And now we are lying on the bed, tired but satisfied.

"Not really but I'm fine…" I snuggle closer to Yuri, smelling him. He smells like rain and dew. I plant kisses on his bare chest. Yuri just caresses my hair and traces his fingers on my eyes, cheek and my lips. His thumb touches my upper lip and he lifts my head so our noses are touching. We look at each other for quite a long time and I caress his cheek. Yuri takes my hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it softly then lowers his mouth to my wrist.

"It's… quite rough if I must to say it…" Yuri seemed ashamed after what he did but he did not seem to regret it "but… can't help it since I already missed you so much…" He wants to say that we actually made love on the table, chair and the last on the bed. The hardest part was probably keeping my voice low and not screaming out loud. Sometimes I bit a pillow to control my voice when he hit my senstive spot with his length and the way his mouth and his lips tastes my body from head to toe, I especially loved the way he gave special attention to the thing between my thighs with his talented tongue.

"I missed you too Yuri…" I move closer to him, kissing him, teasing his lips with my tongue. Yuri opens his mouth and our tongues meet. His thumb moves to my jaw and stay there while his tongue intertwines with mine. We break apart to take a breath.

"I just left for six months Wolfram, no need to worry…" Yuri kisses my neck and plays with my hair while his hands move down caressing my smooth legs. "Hmm, still smooth as silk…"

"Six months is quite long Yuri, it's almost half a year. A lot of things could have happened while you were away." I hide my head in his chest, remembering how worried I had been about him. Of course, his duty as a Knight is important but I prefer him doing his job inside yhe castle so I can see him whenever I want to. At night, we sometimes sneak into each others chambers, expressing our love secretly. It's not because we can't meet each other but because it's forbidden.

There's a Kingdom Law that a member of the Royal Family is forbidden to fall in love with the Royal Knight and vice versa. The duties of a Royal Knight are to take care of the people and guard any one of Royal Family when time calls for it. They have to protect the Kingdom from all evil. If they fall in love with anyone in the Royal Family, it will interfere in their duties, making them vulnerable and they can't concetrate in the event of a battle. "What time is it?" I ask Yuri who kept his arm over his eyes, taking deep breaths. His other arm pulls me closer and I'm dont argue with the pleasure I feel, hugging him back and resting my head on his board chest.

"Well, the dawn has still not come yet, so it means I can stay longer…" the moonlight comes through the window. The sound of owls hooting echoes outside, joining with the croaking sound of the frog.

"That's good… I prefer the dawn never to come…" Yuri leaves when the dawn comes as he must exercise and prepare to train his juniors, checking the weaponry also for thr morning patrol. He returns in around two hours, having the breakfast with the others. I will still sleeping and wake up around nine o'clock and began my lesson my Gisela about medical healing. As I study, I can look at Yuri through window while study.

"Just one more Wolfram… One step closer…" Yuri sits up, looking down at me.

"Then, I will become your personal guard, always at beside you…"

"I'll always wait for that moment…" I always dream that Yuri has become my personal guard in the Royal Ceremony and I'm the one who inaugurates him. It's not that easy to become Royal Family personal guards, you must pass a lot of tests that are given by the kingdom. It's of around three years but Yuri's brother, Shouri was able to finish it within only one year with perfect score.

"It will be come…" Yuri slowly turns me back so I lay on my back with blanket covering my body. Yuri moves back and he's above me, slowly pulls down the blanket, revealing my nakedness until my waist. Our chest touches each other then he lowers himself, asking for a kiss. I lift my face a little meet his lips with mine and respond it with open mouth.

"What do you want Yuri?" I tore my lips away from him, looking into his black eyes, caressing his smooth hair and cupping his jaw.

"You, that's all I want…" Yuri pulls the blanket revealing my legs and then he's pulling me closer making my legs to rest on his waist. He kisses me back quite passionate and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

How's the story? What do you think about the plot story? As you know, I love the love story between Princess and Royal Knight, don't know why. That's why this story born. Sometimes I'm think if Wolfram is the knight while Yuri is the King at anime or novel, how about I make it vice versa but the different is Wolfram is the Royal Prince.

The real age gap between Yuri and Wolfram are eight years old until my beta said it's a bit too far and suggest the age different should be around six years. For the character point view, I write the story from Wolfram POV since he's the main character but I'll write from Yuri POV for future chapter. As you know, the first update the story half beta'ed from above while the rest unbeta'ed and finally my beta finished all to beta'ed my story.

As usual, please advice and reviews guys! :D


End file.
